Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skis for motorcycles and particularly to skis for motorcycles, having pivotable mounting systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles have been used in all types of conditions and on all types of terrain. When riding on soft surfaces, such as snow or loose sand, they can be dangerous. In such soft materials, the front wheel tends to sink, which can cause the rider to be thrown from the motorcycle. To overcome this problem, people have used skis to try to help xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d the tire over the surface. Some of these skis ride above the ground surface and must be lowered for use. Others are rigidly locked in place, making them limited in their use.
The instant invention overcomes these problems. It is a ski that attaches to the front of a motorcycle. The ski is designed to pivot, allowing it to be used automatically when needed to keep the front tire from sinking. Unlike other skis, the instant invention does not interfere with normal operations of the motorcycle.
The ski is easily attached to the motorcycle by bolting it to the bottoms of the front fork of the motorcycle. The ski is designed to rest at an angle to the normal surface. This is accomplished by the use of brackets that direct the angle of the ski. Normally, the front of the ski is angled upward to prevent the ski from digging into snow or sand. A front bracket maintains this angle. Setting the ski at an angle also helps in controlling the motorcycle in riding over steeply cut snowdrifts or when landing after a jump. A rear brace acts as a bearing point. It supports the weight of the motorcycle if the front tire sinks into a soft spot.
Both braces have guides that line up the ski""s strut with the braces as the ski pivots up and down. This pivoting action is needed to maintain a constant pressure on the back of the ski. This downward pressure on the ski lifts the front tire as it moves up and down in different densities of snow. A pair of springs helps to maintain the balance of forces on the ski as it travels over varied terrain. The springs also help hold the ski in the elevated xe2x80x9cattackxe2x80x9d position.
It is an object of the invention to produce a ski for use with motorcycles that can be attached to any motorcycle with a minimum of mounting hardware.
It is another object of the invention to produce a ski for use with motorcycles that does not interfere with the normal operation of the motorcycle.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a ski for use with motorcycles that automatically lifts the front wheel of the motorcycle whenever the front wheel begins to sink in soft terrain.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a ski for use with motorcycles that automatically adjusts the lifting force on the front wheel as the softness of the terrain varies.